Learning to Be a Young Lady
by ImmortalDarkness101
Summary: Alfred is accidentally turned into a ten-year-old girl by one of Arthur's spells, and nothing can be done to reverse it!  How will Arthur handle raising Alfred a second time, as a girl?
1. OMG!  I'm a Girl!

**Sorry, I changed the story a teensy, little bit, so even if you've already read up this far, you might want to restart. I'm sorry...**

Alfred stuck his head around the corner, smirking. Today was going to be the day he finally figured out what the hell Arthur kept in his bedroom that he had never let Alfred see when Alfred had been a colony. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad, could it? That was what Alfred was hoping to find out.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked down the hallway into Arthur's room … only to be engulfed immediately in a cloud of purple-pink smoke that immediately knocked him out.

Arthur, having been just in the next room, heard the explosion of the trap he had set to trap Francis and, smirking with satisfaction, walked over to his room to gloat. However, when he saw who was actually in the trap, his mouth gaped open – it looked like Alfred had gotten into where he didn't belong, once again.

He quickly helped Alfred out of the trap and looked at him with a slight mixture of guilt and a pedophilic expression, which naturally confused the hell out of Alfred. He was a grown man, not a little kid anymore, so why was Arthur looking at him like that…?

Alfred held out his hands in front of his face … they were smaller and … daintier … than he remembered. Plus, his vision was a little blurry, even with his glasses on. He reached up to take them off, and his small-ish hand brushed against something long and soft. He squeaked in a very un-manly way and pulled the … whatever it was … in front of his eyes. Ah, hell, it was his **hair**. Why the hell was his hair so long? He hadn't consciously turned into his female self...

Gulping slightly, Alfred walked over to the nearest mirror, almost tripping over his pants, which were now almost two feet too long for him… and shrieked. Staring back at him from in the mirror was a little girl, about ten years old, with his bright blue eyes and long hair the same color as Alfred's own. He touched the mirror, and the reflection did the same. Well, there was no doubt about it … somehow he had turned into a little girl.

Alfred whirled around and glared at Arthur, crossing his arms over his chest, which, he now noticed, was almost naked because his shirt had started to slip down his thin shoulders. Arthur gulped and hurriedly tried to explain. "Um … well, you know how we can decide what gender we want to be?" Alfred nodded. "Well, I was tired of Francis sneaking into my room all the time, so I set a trap for him. I'm glad to see that it worked, even though it didn't work on the right person… I designed it to turn the person inside it into a ten-year-old human girl, and, um, unfortunately, it only reverses when you reach your apparent human age once again."

Alfred's eyes widened comically. "What the hell? You mean, I'm stuck in this body for nine more f-cking years!"

Arthur frowned. "Watch your mouth, young lady."

Alfred glowered at Arthur. "I'm a grown man, **Iggy**. I don't have to listen to you anymore - I declared my independence from you over 200 f-cking years ago." Then he smirked, having just defied Arthur once again, and stuck out his tongue.

Arthur rolled his eyes (Alfred could be such a child, regardless of his actual age), sighed, and said, "Unfortunately, you sort of do. You're ten years old, Alfred. Even though you are technically nineteen, how will it look to most people if a ten-year-old girl is swearing worse than a pirate and wandering around town all alone?"

Alfred looked down at the ground and muttered, "They'd probably send her to a foster home or a mental hospital or something." Then he whipped his head back up fast. "Hey, wait, how'm I supposed to do my job, if I'm ten years old, a normal human, and a **girl**? No one will recognize me!"

Arthur stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, we could do what I had been planning to do to Francis – we can send you to school, and Matthew and I can handle your paperwork and everything. If the other nations ask where you are during a meeting, we'll just tell them you're ill from the recession or something. But first things first, those clothes are much too big for you now, so we'll have to go shopping. I just need to make some phone calls. It is okay if Matthew knows about this, right? Oh, wait, what should I call you, when we're out in public? It'll be a little weird calling you Alfred; people will look at me like I'm crazy."

Alfred tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "Hm, it should be something kinda close to my normal name, though… How about Alexandra as my full name, and you can just call me Lexi or Lexa or something?"

Arthur nodded and said, "Alright. I'll just call Matthew, and then we can go get you some new clothes." He then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, dialed Matthew's number from memory, and walked out of the room, smiling slightly all the while.

**Oh, gah, I'm sorry for this horrible plot-bunny. It just started bouncing around my brain and begged to be written down. Also, this is my first purely original story that is on my own account and not my sister's. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I'm not very comfortable with swearing, so pretty much the worst things you'll see me write are "hell" and "shit". I'll put in worse swearwords, too, but they'll probably have a "-" in them somewhere… Sorry if that annoys people, but it's just awkward for me to swear… **

**Also, next chapter (will be uploaded sometime in the next few days), Lexi (whose pronouns shall now be she/her instead of he/him/his because otherwise it just sounds weird), Arthur, and Matthew go shopping! (Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Lexi might get a training bra, but because she's ten no normal ones. And, yes, this is possible – I was in a training bra – and actually needed one – when I was ten. But my boobs still didn't grow all that big – it took six more years for me to get into a C-cup…) Sorry if this paragraph is TMI for some people, but I felt it necessary to clarify before I got questions.**

**So, anyway, see you next time!**

**~ ImmortalDarkness101 **


	2. Matthew Finds Out

About an hour later, Matthew pulled into the driveway of Arthur's house on the border between the United States and Canada. He had gotten a call from Arthur, saying that he had to come there as soon as possible, but he had gotten no specific information.

Matthew got out of the car and walked to the door, ringing the doorbell even though he didn't think the door was locked. After a short scuffle, a young girl came to the door. She was actually kind of cute, with her long, dirty-blonde hair pulled into uneven pigtails and wearing an old white button-up of Arthur's that reached almost to her knees. He smiled at the girl – maybe Arthur had taken in a new colony?

The girl grinned shyly at Matthew, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Matthew could now see that the girl's eyes looked strikingly like Alfred's, and that the two shared the same cowlick. Strange. The girl stepped back from the door and allowed Matthew inside.

Matthew took off his coat and laid it on a chair near the front door. Then he walked over to Arthur, who was sitting on the couch and holding his stomach as if in pain. "So … you called me here? What's the big emergency?"

Arthur scowled. "**That**." With his other hand, he pointed at the girl.

Matthew looked at the girl in confusion. "What do you mean, 'that'?"

Arthur frowned. "Why don't you tell him what happened, **Alfred**?"

Now the girl scowled. "It's not funny, Iggy! You turned me into a **little ****girl** for the next nine years!"

Matthew blinked in surprise. So … this girl was … his brother? Or … his sister, he supposed. He smiled slightly.

The girl – Alfred – turned to Matthew and scowled. "This is not funny, Matt! Don't you dare laugh at me!" Suddenly, the girl's eyes filled with tears.

Matthew quickly walked over to Alfred, wrapped his arms around her, and tried to calm her down. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Arthur. "So … you turned Alfred into a little girl? Why? What did he do now?"

Alfred punched Matthew in the arm, but it was so light that Matthew just ignored it. "I didn't mean to! I was trying to get **Francis**! How is it my fault that Alfred decided to go into my room, after I've told him a million times not to? Oh, and while he's a girl, Alfred is Lexi or Lexa. It was his decision, not mine. And the reason why I called you was, of course, to let you know that your brother was now a sister." Here Lexi growled slightly. "Hush now, love **(1)**." He patted her on the cheek softly. "And to ask you if you could help me get her some new clothes. She has some clothes from when she was this young, but I really don't think she'll want to wear them again **(2)**."

Matthew blushed. "B-but I don't really know what kind of clothes to get a girl…"

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Yes, but you were raised by Francis, and he had a female colony at the same time as he had you. You mean to tell me that you never noticed what she wore?"

Matthew sighed. "No, I remember what she wore. It's just … I have a feeling that Lexi's fashion taste will be completely different from Victoria's was back then **(3) **…"

"I'm sure it won't be that different. Come now, let's go."

**Ah, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be shopping. It just made more sense to split it up like this, in my opinion… Sorry about that. But next chapter really will be when I get home, 'cause I'm supposed to do my summer reading now. Bye-bye!**

**~ ImmortalDarkness101**

**P.S. And for those who are now questioning my age, I'm almost seventeen.**

**Oh, crap. Wait a sec – I forgot. There are a couple of notes in this chapter –**

**(1) "Love" is just how British people refer to people they're close to – Arthur is not expressing his love for Lexi. Sorry, USUK fans.**

**(2) In case you're confused, in my headcanon, the nations can all switch between their boy self and their girl self. Their canon selves are just their own personal preferences, but each of them has spent some time in the opposite gender. So Alfred would technically have girl's clothes already, but they're from the 1600s. He would probably never wear them now...**

**(3)** **Victoria is the name I chose for Seychelles. Since both Seychelles and Canada speak both French and English, I'm assuming that they were colonies of both England and France at some point. I'm also using freedom of expression to make it so that Seychelles was mostly a colony of France, and that at least part of that time was at the same time as Canada is French, too. Sorry for any historical inaccuracies.**

**Okay. Now I'm seriously going. Bye!**

**~ ImmortalDarkness101**


	3. Shopping

**One more clarification: the spell simply de-aged Alfred and then blocked his ability to switch back into his boy form. I think. So ... yeah. On with the newly re-vamped story.**

About half an hour later, Arthur's car pulled into the parking lot of the mall. He parked the car as close to the mall entrance as possible and got out, soon followed by Matthew. He looked in the backseat to see Lexi still sitting in her seat, with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting. Arthur scowled – it had been her idea to come here in the first place! "Lexi, it's time to get you some new clothes."

Lexi looked away from Arthur, blushing. "But I don't wanna."

Arthur sighed. "And why not?"

Lexi looked at Arthur, surprised. "Look at me!" Yes, it was true – before Arthur had let her leave the house, he had insisted that she actually put on some real clothes. And the only things they could find that looked even remotely close to fitting was one of her old dresses, from when she was nine years old. While she might have liked it back then, she had thought she'd never be caught dead in it, ever again. She was so embarrassed - someone was actually going to **see her** in this thing!

Arthur sighed again. "It'll be fine. Once we buy you some new clothes, you can change. Until then, you'll just have to wear that."

Lexi rolled her eyes and pushed her sleeves back up her arms. "Fine." She jumped out of the car and started walking into the mall. Arthur and Matthew shared an amused look, and then they followed Lexi into the mall.

The first store they came to was Sears. Lexi looked at the signs and then ran off to the girls' department. Arthur told her not to run in the store, and then took off after her. Matthew chuckled to himself and then followed behind more slowly. When he caught up, Arthur had caught Lexi by the arm and was lecturing her about the dangers of running off in a public place, but it was obvious that Lexi wasn't paying attention.

After Arthur's lecture was done, he allowed Lexi to **walk**, not run, to the girls' department. Lexi took off again, somewhat more slowly than before, and started picking out some rather-tomboyish clothes – for example, she didn't pick out any dresses or skirts, only jeans and T-shirts. Arthur frowned and started to pick out some dresses, skirts, and dressier shirts to the clothes that Lexi was handing him.

Soon satisfied that Lexi was probably not going to wear the same outfit twice for at least the next month, Arthur grabbed Lexi away from a rack of T-shirts and dragged her toward the underwear section at the back of the girls' department and told her to pick out two packages of whatever panties she wanted (although he forbade her from grabbing any thongs, if there even were any in the girls' department). She grabbed two packages of blue, green, pink, and purple panties and then headed back to Arthur.

Arthur was just about to head toward the check-out counter, although he was wondering how he was going to afford all these without using his government credit card … when Matthew tugged on Arthur's sleeve. He turned to Matthew with a confused look on his face. Matthew leaned toward Arthur and whispered in his ear, "I think Lexi might need something … else, too."

Arthur looked from Lexi, who was skipping in front of them toward the check-out counter, back to Matthew. "What d'you mean, Matt? She has enough clothes to last her a month!"

Matthew shook his head. "Um, it's not really clothes … maybe it's better to just show you." He called Lexi over.

Lexi skipped back to Arthur and Matthew and smiled. "Yes, Matthew?"

Arthur paled. Oh, **now** he saw what the problem was. He looked at Lexi. "I think we need to go back to get a few more things… We might need to take a few measurements first." He passed the stack of clothes to Matthew and took a tape measure from his pocket. He wrapped it first around her lower chest and then across her breasts, which, though still very small, were still rather … bouncy. He mentally recorded the numbers and then walked with Lexi back to the girls' underwear section.

He told Lexi to pick out three training bras and two sports bras, and told her what size to look for. Lexi looked a little confused, but still did what Arthur had asked.

After that, the three (Arthur had by now taken back to the stack of clothes) walked back to the check-out counter. Arthur's jaw nearly hit the ground when he heard what the total price for all those clothes was – over $2,000 total – but, between him and Matthew, they came up with the amount of cash needed.

Finally, the three headed back home with their ten large shopping bags. When they got back home, Lexi changed into one of her looser new T-shirts (so she wouldn't have to put on a bra), a pair of new panties, and jeans.

**I personally would just like to apologize for this chapter, and for the ending of it especially. But in my defense, I really wanted to update today, but I'm not supposed to use a computer after getting a manicure (which I'm doing right now, by the way), and so this was really the best I can do.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering what Matthew was talking about ... Lexi's getting a little too ... big ... to be going around without wearing a bra. Even though she is only ten years old. Same thing happened to me when I was her age.**

**So ... yeah. I'll just be moving on from this chapter now, and try to do a better job on the next one. Thanks!**


	4. Victoria Knows AND More Shopping

**Sorry for the long wait. I actually have another chapter ready, but after I finished it, I realized that it makes more sense to put another chapter before it. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

Arthur called up the stairs, "Okay, if you're ready now, Matthew is going to call Victoria, and she'll help us get some more things for you. She'd probably know better than we do, since she's close to your age."

Lexi called back, "I'm comin'!" and then ran back down from her and Matthew's old bedroom to the sitting room, where Arthur was sitting on the couch and Matthew was talking into his cellphone in French **(1)**. Lexi knew some French, but Matthew was talking so quickly that she couldn't keep up.

Finally, Matthew ended the call and looked up, smiling. "She says she'd be happy to help, that is, once she finished laughing." Both Lexi and Arthur growled slightly at Matthew, who just smiled more and continued, "She'll be here in about an hour because she's visiting Quebec right now. She can't drive yet, so she has to wait for Jean to bring her over."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When the doorbell rang, Lexi sprang up from the couch and ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal Matthew's sort-of daughter, Victoria, and his son, Jean. Jean nodded at Lexi and then turned to Victoria. "_Comporte-toi pour Papa, maintenant_."

Victoria nodded. "_Oui, je le ferai_."

Jean kissed Victoria on the cheek. "_Bonne fille. Amuse-toi. Au revoir, Victoire_ **(2)**."

Victoria waved goodbye. "_Au revoir, Jean._" Then she turned to Lexi. "_Bonjour_."

Lexi blinked. How would they talk to each other, if Victoria only spoke French? "_Bonjour. T-tu … sais … anglais?_"

Victoria giggled. "Yes. I can speak English, but I prefer French. Where is _Mathieu_? And you're Alfred, _non_? Arthur turned you into _une petite fille_ with a spell, _non_?"

Lexi, still a little confused, nodded. "Um, Matthew is in the sitting room. I'll go get – "

Matthew chose that moment to walk into the room. Victoria squealed and jumped into Matthew's arms. "_Salut, Papa_."

Matthew chuckled. "_Bonjour, Victoire. Comment es-tu aujourd'hui?_"

Victoria answered, "_Bien. Et tu?_"

Matthew smiled. "_Asi-asi. Es-tu pr__ê__t __à__ aller?_"

Victoria nodded. "_Oui_."

Matthew set Victoria back on the ground and said, "_Tr__è__s bien._" Then he turned to Lexi. "I'll go get Arthur, and then we'll go." The two girls nodded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About Half-an-Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Around a half-hour later, Arthur pulled the car into the Walmart parking lot. The car had barely come to a stop before the two girls had jumped out and run to the entrance. Arthur and Matthew smiled at each other briefly before exiting the car more slowly, and then running after the girls. Arthur again lectured Lexi about the dangers of running off, and Matthew took Victoria aside and gave her a similar lecture in French.

Then the group of four went into the store, and went to the bedding section. Victoria helped Lexi pick out a pink set with glittery butterflies on it. Lexi said it was fine, and then she and Victoria went off to the beauty supplies section, with Matthew right behind them, while Arthur went to the furniture section to get some new furniture for Lexi's room. Victoria picked out a hairbrush, a comb, shampoo, and conditioner and placed them into Matthew's basket.

Then they went to the home décor section and picked out a clock, a wastepaper basket, a cute furry rug, and a lamp, all in varying shades of pink to match the bedding.

Arthur, having finished picking out the furniture, met up with them just as they were trying to convince poor Matthew that Lexi simply _had_ to have a flatscreen TV in her room. He told them both "no", and then headed off to the checkout line, Matthew and the girls close behind.

**Yeah, sorry for this chapter, but I felt it needed to be done for the next chapter to make sense. Oh, and here's some notes.**

**Matthew is speaking French because the main language spoken in both Quebec and Seychelles is French.**

**Victoire is how I figure "Victoria" would be said in French. Sorry if I'm wrong.**

**Translation Notes**

**Comporte-toi pour Papa, maintenant. = Behave yourself for Papa, now.**

**Oui, je le ferai. = Yes, I will (do it).**

**Bonne fille. = Good girl.**

**Amuse-toi. = Have fun.**

**Au revoir. = Goodbye.**

**Victoire = Victoria**

**Bonjour. = Hello.**

**Tu sais anglais? = Do you know English?**

**Mathieu = Matthew**

**non = right; no**

**une petite fille = a little girl**

**Comment es-tu aujourd'hui? = How are you today?**

**Bien. Et tu? = Well. And you?**

**Asi-asi. = Alright.**

**Es-tu pr****ê****t ****à**** aller? = Are you ready to go?**

**Oui. = Yes.**

**Très bien. = Okay.**


	5. Dinnertime, Bath, and Prayers

**Sorry it took me so long to update … I was at my grandparents' house, and then I was at Hampton Beach and it was a holiday, and then I was at my grandparents' house again, and I couldn't yesterday, so I'm doing it today, even though I'm not feeling too well. I think I might have a fever or a cold or something, and I'm getting dehydrated or something, I think, because I've felt really thirsty for a little over an hour now and it's really hot here, but I'm still wearing pink fuzzy socks. And, yeah, I realize I'm rambling, but I can't help it… And, yeah, I tend to get sick a lot, even when it's summer… Oh, and then I realized it would make more sense if another chapter came before this one, but I wasn't really sure how to go about it. Then when I was done that chapter, I had to rework this chapter, and I was at my grandparents' house for four whole days, and then there was school (which started a week ago) and then there was the hurricane, which knocked out our electricity, so that's why it took so long… Sorry about that.**

**Oh, and in case you can't tell from this chapter, yes, I am Catholic. I mean, I realize that they would probably use a more generic prayer, but the only prayers I know are Roman Catholic, so that's what I used. Sorry if this chapter offends some people, but this one and the one after that will probably place some emphasis on prayer and faith and church and things of that nature.**

**Update: Ack, sorry. It's been a while since I've said these prayers, and so I've changed them a bit to make them more accurate. Nothing too major, just a couple words changed or added.**

By the time these events had transpired, it was time for dinner. It had already been decided that Matthew should do all the cooking, since no one, not even Arthur, trusted Arthur's cooking, and neither Lexi nor Victoria was allowed to cook because of their age. Matthew made spaghetti, since it was one of the few things that Arthur and Lexi could agree on, and then called Arthur, Lexi, and Victoria down to the dinner table.

Lexi, who had been watching a movie in the living room with Victoria, ran into the dining room, with Victoria hot on her heels, sat down, and immediately started eating, almost scorching her tongue in the process. Arthur walked into the room shortly afterward and frowned at Lexi's table manners. He sat down next to Lexi and took away her plate. Lexi scowled up at Arthur, but Arthur just shook his said. "I'm only giving this back to you if you eat **properly**, Alexandra."

Lexi looked up at Arthur and begged, "**Please**, Arthur, may I have my dinner back, so that I may eat it properly?"

Arthur smiled and put Lexi's plate back down in front of her. "And you're going to wait until after we have all been served and are sitting down, aren't you?" Lexi nodded, looking wistfully at the plate of pasta.

Victoria sat down next to Lexi and squeezed her hand. She remembered having similar lessons from Francis, when she had first been "civilized". Matthew set a plate of spaghetti in front of Victoria and then another in front of Arthur before grabbing a third plate for himself and sitting down.

Lexi looked hopefully at Arthur. "May I **please** eat now?"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you say grace before meals?" He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know where these horrendous table manners come from. Victoria," at this, Victoria looked up, "would you like to say grace today?"

Victoria nodded and held out one hand to Lexi and the other to Matthew. The four of them clasped hands and bowed their heads slightly, and Victoria began, "Bless us, O Lord, for these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord, we pray. Amen."

The others repeated "amen", crossed themselves, and began to eat, with Lexi eating more slowly than before.

Within about an hour, everyone had finished eating. Arthur had scolded Lexi for trying to leave the table before being excused, but that was really the only bad thing that happened throughout the whole meal. Anyways, after the meal, the girls went off to watch more TV while Arthur and Matthew cleared the table and started to wash the dishes.

Matthew passed a plate to Arthur to wash. "So … is Victoria going to stay with us while 'Lexi' is cursed?"

Arthur nodded, washing the plate and then placing it on the countertop beside the sink to dry. "I was thinking that she should, yes. Not many other countries even know she exists, so it should be alright for her to miss a few meetings. The bigger problem is how to make sure that she ages up alongside Lexi, so the locals don't get suspicious."

"We could always say that she has some sort of genetic disease that prevents her from growing up."

"Yes, but there's still the emotional aspect of it. Wouldn't it be weird for a girl who's supposed to be seventeen or eighteen years old still acting like she's ten?"

"I suppose so. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking I could put a temporary spell on her, which would break at the same time as Lexi's curse. It would make her appear to grow, both physically and emotionally, for nine years, and then, once the curse has lifted, she would return to her current form."

Matthew nodded. "I suppose that could work. You're sure it's safe, right? I mean, it was your magic that caused Alfred to turn into Lexi in the first place. Are you sure you can control it?"

Arthur huffed. "Honestly, you lads have no respect for your older brother. **Yes**, I'm positive that this will work. I know how to do this sort of spell – I've known for years, and I had to perfect it to get the spell on the trap right. So, yes, I'm sure. Now, do you agree?"

Matthew sighed. "I guess so." He looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, it's almost Victoria's bedtime, and she needs a bath." He looked back up at Arthur. "Should we make Lexi take a bath, too?"

Arthur nodded. "I think that would be best. I don't know when Alfred last showered, and, besides, we have to teach him how to use conditioner and things like that, now that his hair's so long. Do you want some help?"

Matthew said he did, so the two men quickly finished up the dishes, put them away, and went back to the living room. "Time for your bath, _Victoire_. You, too, Lexi."

Victoria skipped up happily and walked towards the bathroom, Matthew walking behind her, while Lexi just sat there, gaping up at Arthur. "You can't be serious! I don't want a bath. I'm perfectly clean!" Lexi whined.

Arthur scowled and sniffed near Lexi's head. "No, you're not, young lady. You've been sweating all day, right? Well, sweat stinks. You are taking a bath, right now. Even if you were clean, I would still make you take a bath. Victoria and Matthew are going to teach you how to wash your hair."

"But I already know how to – "

"I realize you do, but you've never had hair this long before. So just humor me."

"**Fine**," Lexi stood up, growling slightly under her breath, and followed Victoria and Matthew into the bathroom. Victoria had already stripped down, and Matthew was filling the tub with water and bubble-bath. Lexi crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to undress in front of a **girl**."

Arthur, who had been walking behind Lexi, sighed. "Lexi, you **are** a girl." Lexi just shook her head vehemently. "Fine. You can undress in your bedroom and put on a bathrobe."

Lexi smiled. "Okay." She walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her and Victoria's bedroom. She undressed and then grabbed a new pink-purple bathrobe from the closet. She slipped it on and then went back to the bathroom.

By the time Lexi had gotten back, the tub had finished filling and Matthew had helped Victoria climb in. Lexi paled slightly. "Wait – I just realized I still have to undress…"

Victoria splashed slightly and said, "It's okay. I won't look, promise." Then she closed her eyes.

Lexi huffed. "Fine." She turned away from Victoria and took off her bathrobe, allowing it to fall carelessly onto the floor. She took Matthew's hand and then climbed into the tub behind Victoria. "Okay, you can look now." She moved some of the bubbles in front of her chest and over her private area (even though she realized that she didn't actually have anything down there anymore, she still didn't want to take any chances).

Matthew sat down on a stool at the edge of the tub. "Alright. I'm going to teach you how to wash your hair, so that you can do it next time if you want to. Okay?" Lexi nodded, so he handed Victoria a dry washcloth, which she held up over her eyes. He dipped a small pitcher into the bathwater and then poured its contents over Victoria's head. "Before you shampoo, you have to get your hair wet, or your scalp will dry out and you'll start getting flakes in your hair." Lexi rolled her eyes – she already knew that. Matthew grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some out onto his palm. "Then you can start shampooing." He rubbed his palms together gently and then ran both hands through Victoria's hair. "Try to get as much of your hair as you can before you rinse it out." Then he rinsed Victoria's hair again and reached for another bottle, this one of conditioner.

"Now here's the part that you wouldn't know about yet – your hair is long enough that you must use conditioner." He shook out some conditioner and rubbed it through Victoria's hair as well, but keeping away from her scalp. "You should try not to get it on your scalp – even though your hair's wet, it could still dry it out. And before you rinse it out, you have to comb it out." He grabbed a small comb from the basket next to the tub and started to comb carefully through Victoria's hair. "The conditioner helps to get out snarls, but it works better if you comb out the hair before you rinse out the conditioner." Then he rinsed the conditioner out of Victoria's hair, helped her out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her. "Go put on your pajamas. I'll come get you when it's time to brush your teeth," he told Victoria in French.

Then he turned toward Lexi, who looked dumbfounded. "So … do you think you can do all that, or do you want some help?"

Lexi blushed and said, "I think I need some help. But just this one time!" She nodded her head vehemently, as if to convince herself of the truth of her words.

Matthew smiled and sat back down on the stool. "Alright."

About half an hour later, Lexi walked back up to her bedroom, rubbing the back of her head and wincing. The combing-out had **hurt**. She hadn't realized how tangled her hair had become. How could Victoria stand doing that every single **day**?

Lexi walked over to her closet and grabbed a new pajama set from her side of the closet – this set was light blue with a white bunny on the front of the shirt and bunnies all over the shorts. She walked over to the dresser, grabbed a pair of panties, and started to get dressed (Victoria had gone down to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but Lexi had done that before leaving to get dressed.)

Just as Lexi was pulling down her shirt, Victoria came bounding back into the room, wearing her ruffly white nightgown, followed by Matthew and Arthur. Matthew smiled at Lexi. "There's one more thing you have to learn. Before you go to bed, you're supposed to brush your hair 100 times to make it soft and shiny. Victoria has been doing this for the past 30 years, since she was seven. I'll help you the first few times, but after that, you and Victoria will be doing each other's hair."

Victoria sat cross-legged down on her bed, grabbed her hairbrush from the nightstand in between the two beds, and started brushing while counting in French under her breath. "_Une, deux, trois, quatre…_"

Lexi sat down on the end of her bed, while Matthew sat down behind her and started brushing through her hair. After what seemed like **forever** (Victoria had finished up at **least** ten minutes ago, if not more), Matthew counted, "One hundred," and put the brush down.

Lexi sighed contentedly. "That actually felt pretty good, but it seems like it'll take forever to do that **every** night."

Matthew smiled at Lexi. "It just takes some practice. Good night, Lexi." He stood up and walked over to Victoria's bed. "_Bonne nuit, Victoire_." He kissed Victoria's forehead.

Arthur frowned. "You forgot to say your prayers."

Both Victoria and Lexi scrambled out of bed and knelt down next to their beds. Victoria started saying what sounded like the Hail Mary in French, while Lexi said, "Glory be to the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen," as fast as she could and then climbed back into bed.

Arthur frowned again. "We'll work on that tomorrow. You have enough to be thankful for to say a longer prayer than that. However, I'll let it slide for tonight. Good night, girls." He walked over to the light-switch and turned it off.

Lexi sighed, turned onto her side, and fell asleep.

**Sorry this one took so long, you guys. But I had a lot of time to finish this, 'cause we don't have power right now. So I'll post this as soon as we get our power back. Which my dad is telling me will probably take about a week. That's one of the bad things about living on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere…**

**Translations**

**Une – one**

**Deux – two **

**Trois – three**

**Quatre – four**

**Bonne nuit – Good night**

**Victoire - Victoria**


	6. Fever and Amnesia

**Yes, another chapter so soon. Sorry, but I still don't have power, and I'm booooooooored. So you can probably more or less figure out where I'm from now, but meh. You people probably won't stalk me, so it's okay. Plus, it's pretty much the entire East Coast, so it'll take you guys a while. -packs up a suitcase and flies to Canada- Okay, I'm safe now. You will never find me! (Sorry for the randomness, but I'm hyper right now…)**

** Oh, and I've decided that the other chapters are set on July 14, 2009, and that this chapter is the Sunday directly after that, which, according to my phone's calendar, would be July 19, 2009. So, yeah…**

** Oh, and I personally don't approve of spanking children (I've never been spanked, but I'm guessing it hurts a lot), but I feel like it would be something Arthur would do. It's been seen enough in fanfics to be completely plausible.**

The next few days passed without incident, and soon it was Sunday. As always, Arthur woke up soon after 6am. He woke Matthew up first, and Matthew made breakfast while Arthur made tea (pretty much the only thing he could make without destroying it, including somehow cereal). Once this task was done, Arthur took a shower and then got dressed in his Sunday suit. Then, he woke up the girls and went back downstairs. He slowly ate his breakfast and drank his tea, but the girls still hadn't come down. He walked over to the staircase and called up, "If you two aren't down here, ready, in five minutes, I'm going to spank both of you!"

He heard Victoria gasp and say, "Please, Lexi, get up. I've been spanked before, and it really hurts." Then he heard a slight groan.

Arthur frowned. That certainly didn't sound good. He walked slowly up the stairs and over to the girls' room. "I thought I told you two we were going to church today."

Victoria started whimpering. "I told her to get up, but she wouldn't listen."

Arthur looked at the girl, who was already wearing a pale blue dress and silver sandals, with her hair in pigtails tied with light blue ribbons. "It's alright, Victoria. I'm not going to spank you. Just … go downstairs and eat your breakfast. Don't get anything on your dress, though." Victoria smiled and then ran downstairs.

Then Arthur turned to Lexi's bed and scowled. He crept up to it slowly and then whipped away the covers. Then, he gasped. Lexi looked absolutely horrible – her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes looked red, as though she'd been crying. "Lexi, what's wrong?"

Lexi's eyes slowly opened. "Iggy, I don't feel good."

Arthur brushed his hand against Lexi's forehead. "You feel warm. I think you might be sick. Does anything hurt?"

Lexi nodded. "My head's killing me. My throat hurts. So does my tummy." She looked hopefully at Arthur. "Do I **have** to go to church today?"

Arthur sighed. "I guess not. You stay in bed, while I get something to make you feel better and tell the others we're not going." Lexi nodded, grabbed the covers back, and lay back down. Meanwhile, Arthur transitioned into his female self **(from here on out, Arthur will be referred to as Alice. I feel like having one of his former colonies sick would make Arthur transition into Alice, a more motherly form of Arthur...) **and walked back down the stairs to the dining room, where Matthew and Victoria were sitting and eating their breakfast. "Lexi's not feeling too well, so I'm staying here with her. You two should go on without us, though."

Matthew and Victoria nodded, while Alice went to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and then wetted it with cold water. Being careful to wring it out so that it was no longer dripping, she then brought it back up to Lexi's room and draped it across her forehead.

**(Because I am feeling lazy right now, we're going to skip ahead to a more interesting part of the story.)**

A few hours later (at around noon), Alice went back upstairs to check on Lexi. She felt Lexi's forehead with the back of her hand and gasped. She felt much, much warmer than she had that morning… Quickly, Alice grabbed the thermometer from the upstairs medicine cabinet and placed the tip of it in Lexi's ear. When it beeped, she looked at the numbers – it read 105.2˚F (40.67˚C). A temperature that high for a Nation wouldn't be too bad (after all, Nations could not be killed by normal illness), but she knew that a child with such a high fever could be permanently brain-damaged.

Matthew and Victoria had come back home hours before, so she quickly called down the stairs, "Matthew, I need you to start up the car. Lexi's temperature's too high. We need to get her to a hospital, as soon as possible."

Alice heard her instructions being carried out, so she picked up Lexi gently and carried her down the stairs. She looked at Victoria, who was standing near the door, unsure of what to do, and said, "If you'd like, you can come with us." Victoria nodded, tears streaking down her face as she looked at her sort-of-cousin lying completely still in Alice's arms. Victoria held the door open as Alice carried Lexi out to Matthew's car. Alice and Victoria sat in the backseat with Lexi in between them, her head resting on Alice's shoulder. **(Sorry, but I just couldn't justify to myself why Victoria would be in the front seat, and I knew Arthur would stay with Lexi…)**

Once Matthew saw that all three of them were buckled up, he slammed on the gas, driving as quickly as he could without causing an accident. Within ten minutes, they had arrived at the hospital. Alice ran ahead with Victoria to tell the people at the emergency-room front desk, while Matthew picked up Lexi and walked more slowly behind to avoid jostling her.

Lexi was put onto a stretcher and wheeled into the triage room. Once they decided that it was nothing more than an extremely high fever, the doctors gave her an ice bath to bring her temperature down as quickly as possible. Once her temperature was down to a safer level, she was given a CAT scan to make sure there was no lasting damage.

Once this was done, a doctor came into the waiting room to let Alice, Matthew, and Victoria know they could come in to see Lexi. "However," she said, "we are only letting in immediate family. Are you all siblings?"

Alice shook her head. "I am her older ... sister, but I adopted her a few months ago. Matthew is our brother. Victoria is our cousin, but she and Lexi are very close, nearly sisters - Victoria's parents raised the two of them for five years after our parents died. Surely you wouldn't deny her the right to see if her 'sister' is alright, would you?" At this, her dark green eyes glimmered dangerously.

The doctor paled. "N-no, of course not. Another thing I should warn you about… We performed a CAT scan, to check to see if there was any damage to her brain. Her hippocampus, the part of her brain which stores memory, while not completely damaged, appears to have suffered some damage. We are not sure of the extent of the damage, but we believe it is not permanent."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Doctor?"

"We have reason to believe that she may have amnesia as result of the high fever she had. We are not sure how much she may remember, so we have decided to let her close family in to see her. If she can still remember them, she will probably regain her memories. If not, we are not completely sure. Please follow me." At this, the doctor turned on her heel and led the small family to Lexi's hospital room.

Lexi's eyes were closed when they entered the room, in a single-file line. Alice and Matthew each took to one side of Lexi's bed, while Victoria stood directly in front of it. Alice gently took hold of Lexi's hand and rubbed it, to try to wake her up.

Lexi opened her eyes quickly and looked around, blinking.

Alice smiled. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Wh-who are you?"


	7. Nothing

** Ack. I would just like to apologize for that last chapter. I will try to make this one better. Also, from now on, all chapters will be in the first-person point-of-view, and each chapter will be in the present-tense. Just to warn you guys. Oh, and each chapter, unless otherwise stated, will be from Lexi's point-of-view. So if you're wondering why the writing is all weird, it's because it's from a ten-year-old's point-of-view. This chapter also uses the stream-of-consciousness technique.**

Cold. Cold. So cold. Why is it so cold? I shiver. Suddenly, it's not so cold. It's actually … warm. Is that the right word? The opposite of cold. I'm confused. My head is heavy, but it doesn't hurt. I remember it hurting. There's something else there, that I know I should remember, but … I can't. Why can't I remember?

I hear something, a door opening. I want to open my eyes, but I'm still so tired. I can hear breathing. There's at least four other people in the room with me. Suddenly, I feel something rubbing against my hand. My fingers twitch, and the something wraps itself around my hand. It's another hand. Whose is it? I can't tell.

The other hand keeps rubbing my hand. My eyes suddenly snap open, without my even realizing it. I look around the room. There are two people right near me, both bigger than I am, so probably older than me, too. They look a lot alike, but also completely different (and not just 'cause one of them's a girl and the other one's a boy): blond hair, same basic face shape. But one, the boy, has wavy hair almost to his shoulders and purple eyes. The other, the girl, has long-ish, as in, slightly longer than the boy's, spiky hair and dark green eyes. She's wearing a tank top that almost matches her eyes, and a dark skirt. There are two other girls. One of them seems to be around my age (what is my age again? I don't know), and she looks nothing like the first two. She has tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She's wearing a pink T-shirt and purple-pink skirt. The fourth person in the room is a woman, a lot older than everyone else, with silvery hair and light blue eyes.

The girl with the spiky hair and green eyes smiles. "How are you feeling, love?" she asks.

Love? Why is she calling me "love"? I'm confused again. "Wh-who are you?"

The girl frowns. "I'm Alice. Don't you remember? I'm your older sister. I've been taking care of you for the past year, and …" here she looks at the older woman, "I adopted you a few months ago."

The boy speaks up. "Do you remember me?"

I shake my head. I feel really bad, but I just … don't remember any of these people.

The boy sighs. "I'm your brother. Matthew." He points at the younger girl. "And this is your cousin. Her name is Victoria." Victoria smiles slightly and waves.

"Is any of this coming back to you now, love?" Alice asks me.

"No. I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened? You all look really worried. Is something wrong? Why can't I remember any of you?"

Alice smiles. "Of course. You see, you gave us quite a scare. You woke up this morning with a high fever. No matter what we did, it just kept going up. Finally, we brought you here, to the hospital. The doctors," here she points at the older woman, "brought your temperature down, but they said you might have amnesia. That means you've lost your memories."

I scowl. "I remember what that means, Alice." Alice's eyes widen. "**Now** what's wrong?"

She smirks. "Sorry. It just comes as a shock to hear you call me Alice. You usually only call me Iggy or Ally. So … do you remember your name?"

I nod my head. "My name is Alexandra Marie Kirkland."

Everyone looks shocked. Alice replies, "That's good. And … are you sure you don't remember anything else, besides that and what we have already told you?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Well … I remember some stuff. But it's all school stuff."

Alice's eyes grow serious. "Do you know who the first president of the United States was?"

I nod again. "George Washington."

"What's 7x7?"

I think for a moment, then answer, "49."

"And do you know what the date is?"

"July 19th."

Matthew and Alice look at each other and then walk over to the side of the room with Victoria. They start talking about something that I can't hear. Meanwhile, the person that I'm guessing is the doctor walks over and wraps a cuff around my arm. She smiles at me and says, "I need to check your blood pressure and your temperature. If both are at normal levels, you'll be able to leave as early as tomorrow. You're doing better, but we need to keep you overnight for observation purposes."

I nod. The doctor presses something, and the cuff slowly starts tightening. It gets tighter and tighter until I think my arm is going to pop off, and then suddenly it relaxes. The doctor looks at the clock thing on the cuff and writes down something.

She then brings over a thermometer and tells me to put it in under my tongue. I do what she asks. It beeps, and the doctor takes it back. She looks at the display and then writes something on her pad. Then she looks up, catches me staring at her, and smiles. "It looks like you'll be able to leave tomorrow, Lexi." Then she walks out of the room.

**Okay, we're going to skip forward a bit again. But just until the next day. I never realized how hard it would be to try to describe everything from an amnesiac's perspective…**

My eyes open to bright sunlight. There is a large window near my bed, with light streaming in through the curtains. Mama is sitting by my bed, looking through a magazine. (She had asked me to call her that yesterday.) When she catches me looking, she smiles. "Good morning, love. Are you ready to go home today?"

I nod as a nurse comes in carrying a breakfast tray. She puts it across the rungs on either side of my bed. I look at the cereal. I'm really not very hungry. Mama looks at me worriedly, so I pick up the spoon and start eating. When I'm done, another nurse comes and takes the tray away.

Then Mama starts talking again. "I know you don't remember much, but since we're alone, I'll tell you. Our parents were British, and your brothers and I grew up in England."

"Wait, you said 'brothers'. You mean, Matthew isn't the only one? Where's the other one? Is there more than one? What are they like?"

"Your other brother is Matthew's twin. He is currently … serving overseas, I believe. He might not be back for a while, or at all. His name is Alfred. I can show you pictures of him once we get home. May I please continue?" I nod. "Thank you. As I was saying, your brothers and I grew up in England. Then Mum got pregnant again. Dad didn't want any more children, so he left us. We didn't find out this 'til later, but he died shortly afterwards. Anyway, Mum had you, and we grew up as a pretty happy family for another four years or so. Then, there was an … accident, and Mum died as well.

"Then, our family was split up. I was about seventeen at the time, a senior in high school, so I went to live with some friends so I could finish high school before going off to Oxford University. The twins, who were thirteen, were split up – Matthew went to stay with some old family friends in Canada. You and Alfred went to stay with an aunt and uncle, who lived here in the United States. They were Victoria's parents.

"I'm not quite sure what happened after that, but after I finished college last year, I came back to find the three of you. I found Matthew first, and then we went together to find you and Al. But when we got there, it was just you and Victoria. Alfred had left for service – he had just turned eighteen – and the aunt and uncle were nowhere to be found. We later discovered that a neighbor had been taking care of the both of you ever since Alfred had left a month before. We're still not completely sure what happened, as neither of you would talk about it.

"Anyway, I formally adopted you, and I'm in the process of adopting Victoria, as well. Matthew is staying with us, as well, to help me the raise the two of you. And now, here we are."

Whoa, this is a lot of information to take in. Luckily, at that moment, Victoria and Matthew come in, followed by the doctor from yesterday. "Hello," she says brightly. "How are you feeling today?"

I smile. "Much better."

The doctor says, "Good to hear it. From the looks of it, you can go home now."

Mama smiles. "Thank you very much, Doctor." She stands up and shakes the doctor's hand, and then the doctor leaves. Mama turns around to look at us. "Let's go." She looks directly at me. "Can you walk?"

I nod and stand up, slightly wobbly. Both Matthew and Mama reach out to grab me if I fall, but I don't. I walk past Mama and smile. "See? I told you, I'm fine." Then we all walk out of the hospital together, so we can go home. Not that I remember what home looks like, or anything, but still. It'll be nice to be somewhere that is not a hospital.


	8. Memories

** Okay, I would just like to apologize for the super-long wait – I had absolutely no ideas. Plus, I haven't really had much time off, and I've had a lot of homework. But I don't have school today (it's 12:06 in the afternoon right now), so I decided to use this three-day weekend to add on to my story.**

** Ooh, and I have a Facebook of my very own now! Go check it out – the link is on my profile. I just made it today.**

** Meh, I should be working on my college applications, but … I have almost an entire month, and I'm ¾ of the way finished. Plus, I still have … 5.5 hours before I have to leave, so I have plenty of time.**

** Also, please note that there has been a slight time-skip – they have just now gotten back to the house. And any large amount of text (as in, more than a sentence or two) in italics is a flashback. However, if it's something obviously not English, then obviously it's something that will be translated later. So … on with the story now!**

** Ooh, wait – one more thing. DISCLAIMER (I realized I've probably forgotten, but it's still important, so this one applies to every single chapter up before this one): I do not own Canada, Seychelles, England, or America. Quebec (from Chapter 5) belongs to orangepencils. However, this particular incarnation of America belongs to me, as I am the one who thought her up. If someone else has a similar idea, I did not know of it at the time that I started this story.**

** Now, I'm serious. On with the story!**

The car pulls into a driveway, and I look out the window in awe. The house is so big! I live here? So cool! Mama stops the car and opens the door. She sticks her head back in and asks, "Is any of this looking familiar?"

I start to shake my head, but then … I remember something. _Victoria and I are scared and huddling in the back seat of the car. Who is this person, and why does she keep saying she's my sister? The only family I have left is Vicky, and she's not really my sister. The car comes a stop, and the woman – Alice, she said her name was – gets out. She opens the back door and helps us both unbuckle. She leads us into the house._ I say, "Wait, I think I can remember. I remember when you brought Vicky and me here, after you found us."

Mama's eyes widen. "Y-you remember that?" Why does she look so nervous? It's true, isn't it? She didn't do anything wrong, right? Suddenly, she looks like she understands. She also looks like she's gonna throw up. "O-oh, yes. That's right. I-it just came as such a shock that you would remember that first." She giggles nervously.

I look at Victoria – why is Mama acting so weird? But she looks surprised, too. What the heck is going on?

I get out of the car and walk up the stairs to the front door. I remember this part, too – walking back into the house in the afternoon after school, with my golden retriever, Daisy, running up to greet me. Wait – where is Daisy? I whistle, but she doesn't come. Why? I'm worried now…

Mama comes up behind me and unlocks the door. She takes my hand and leads me inside. Victoria and Matthew follow. I look around the front room. It all looks so familiar – the couch where we all sit and watch TV, the piano that Victoria and I take lessons on every Friday afternoon, the desk where I always do my homework. It all looks so familiar.

Suddenly, I get a major headache. It lasts a few minutes, I think. Mama runs up behind me and leads me to a couch. I sit down and start taking deep breaths. When my head finally stops hurting, I remember … everything.

I walk through the front room to where I know the stairs are – there they are, right next to the bathroom. I run up them, down the hallway, to my room, which I share with Victoria. There's Victoria's bed and there's mine. Daisy is sleeping on my bed. **(Explanations for all this insanity will be explained in the author's note at the end.)** I squeal and run up to her, giving her a big hug. Daisy startles awake and then starts licking my face. She seems a little smaller than I remember, but just as fluffy. Finally, I push Daisy off me and just start turning circles around the room. I'm just so happy to be back to normal!

Then, with Daisy at my heels, I run back downstairs. School will be starting again in just a few weeks, and it's time to go back-to-school shopping!

**Yes, I know that this is a very short, probably very bad chapter. But I felt like that was a good place to end it. Don't worry, though – I will update it again later today. This chapter was just to let you guys know I'm not dead.**

**Okay, now for that explanation. The spell that Arthur/Alice used also creates false memories. It causes amnesia of all past events, and then it replaces all the old memories with new ones that never actually happened. Also, there really is no dog named Daisy – it's really Kumajiro, Matthew's pet polar bear. If you're wondering about the color change (Kuma is white, but Daisy is a golden retriever), it's just that the spell also makes a sort of … new reality (?) for the person. So Kuma looks like a golden retriever named Daisy, but really isn't. The reason Arthur/Alice acts so surprised when Lexi tells him/her that she remembers is that he/she had no idea that the spell created or destroyed memories - he/she just knew that it turned you into a little girl. Silly Iggy, don't you know you're never supposed to use a spell that you know little (or nothing) about? You silly nation-tan!**

**Oh, and I was originally planning on Lexi having a cat (which might still happen), but I decided that Kuma could never pass off for a cat. I'm also using artistic license to make Kumajiro about the size of a golden retriever. And, yes, Kuma really has been there the entire time; he just hasn't been focused on. What happened (I'm guessing) is this: when Arthur called Matthew to come over, he was visiting his son Quebec. Thinking he'd be right back, he left Kuma with Jean and went to the house. When he called Victoria (who was also visiting Jean), he also talked to Jean, and asked him to bring Kuma with him when he dropped off Victoria. There you go - plothole has officially been fixed.**

**I'm planning on Lexi eventually getting her real memories back, while also keeping the ones that she makes while being Lexi (not the fake ones). Yeah, I know. I'm sort of confused now, too. ****But I feel like this chapter was also kind of necessary. I promise, though, that the next chapter will be better than this one. This one's kind of … filler, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Mama, I Want a Haircut:  More Memories?

**OMG, I'm super, super sorry that this update is so late. But, wait, before you start blaming me, at least hear me out. As most people who have taken the time to look at my profile should know, I am a senior in high school. As most high-school students (or siblings of high-school students) know, October and November are the times where college applications (for Early Action, anyway) are due. So for the past two or three weeks, I have been going around to all my teachers to get recommendation letters and working for my college-app essay and all that. So I'm really sorry, but writing fanfictions is just not my top priority right now. I am very sorry for any inconveniences this causes to you, my loyal readers.**

**And I have decided that Lexi will continue to call Victoria "Vicky". It just fits better that way, I think.**

** Okay, now that that's out of the way, on to the next – wait one second. Almost forgot one important thing that I can't remember if I've been doing lately. The …**

**DISCLAIMER: If I actually owned "Hetalia: Axis Powers", don't you think I would have just made this part of the normal series? Come on, now. Also, is anyone else excited for the American release of "Hetalia: Paint It White"? I know I am. **

**Okay, now I'm serious. The next chapter begins … now.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Wha? What d'you mean, 'no'?"

"Exactly what I said, Lexi. We just took you shopping last week. Besides, don't you remember that, starting this year, you're going to a school with a uniform?"

My mouth drops open in shock. No, I'm pretty sure that, even with my recent amnesia, something like that would have stuck in my mind. My eyes start to fill with tears. "Why, Mama? How can you be so mean to me?"

Mama sighs and puts her hands on my shoulders. "I'm not being mean, love. You're starting middle school now, and most of your old friends have either moved or are going to a public school. But I just want the best for you, so I enrolled you in a private school nearby. I ordered your and Victoria's uniforms last week, and they should be coming in the next week or so. Remember? You liked the pictures I showed you."

I don't really remember at all, but I nod anyway.

"There's a good girl. Now, I can't buy you new clothes, but I suppose we can go out and look for new dress shoes – you will need to wear them every day, and your old ones don't fit you very well anymore. Would you like that, poppet **(1)**?"

I smile and nod. Mama calls Vicky and Matthew over, and soon we are driving to the mall. We arrive after about ten or so minutes of driving. Mama takes us into Macy's. Vicky and I take off our shoes and have our feet measured – my feet are almost a full size bigger than hers. Then we go and look for dressy shoes in our size.

Soon enough, Mama is carrying five or six shoeboxes, and Matthew is carrying another four. Vicky and I skip over to the checkout, while Matthew and Mama follow behind. Mama pays for my shoes first, and then gives some money to Matthew to pay for Vicky's. We wind up with five bags of shoes, total: two for Vicky, three for me. Mama makes me carry one of my bags.

On the way out of the mall, we pass a hair salon. I tug on the end of my ponytail – it's getting pretty long (almost to my waist), and I _hate_ having long hair because it takes so long to brush it out… Twirling the end of the ponytail around my finger, I look hopefully at Mama.

Mama sighs and nods. I run in, with Vicky following rather nervously behind me and Matthew and Mama following her. There aren't that many people in there – only two or three customers. And there are six hairdressers, so it should be okay.

One of them, a girl who looks to be a bit older than Mama and Matthew and who has a flower in her long, wavy-ish, light brown hair, motions me over and tells me to sit in the chair. She says, "What pretty hair you have, _Kedves_ **(2)**! What would you like me to do with it?" She says this with a slight accent that I can't really place. I can sort of remember hearing it somewhere before, but I can't tell where.

I giggle. "Cut it all off! It's too long, and it gets tangled really easy."

The girl, whose nametag says "Lizzie", looks at Mama, who nods. Lizzie then asks, "Would you like to donate it to Locks of Love?" I nod, so she tightens my ponytail up a little bit and takes a pair of scissors. Before I really know what's going on, my ponytail is gone. The ponytail was actually pretty low to begin with, so what's left winds up being a "bob" cut that's slightly shorter in the back. As she cleans up the cut a little bit in the back, to make it more even, I decide that it actually doesn't look that bad.

I decide I'd like bangs, as well, so I tell Lizzie this. She pulls some of the hair near the front forward and holds it between her fingers just above my eyebrows. _Snip. _I have bangs now.

I look around. Mama's eyes are pretty wide now – they look like they might pop out of her head. I wonder what's wrong? I turn around some more and see Vicky. It looks like her haircut's almost done, too. She wasn't as excited as I was to even come in here, so she just asked for a trim. I pout. "C'mon, Vicky! We're starting middle school now! You should be more adventurous!"

I hop out of my chair and run over to Vicky. Her hair is out of her pigtails now, so I just grab it and double it up, so it looks to be about half the length it used to be. I think it looks much cuter shorter like that. I manage to convince Vicky of that, too.

I turn to tell her hairdresser what we want him to do, but … he's staring at me, too. Does my haircut really look that bad? I push a couple of short strands behind my ear. His bright blue eyes, which actually look a little like mine, are wide, and his mouth is gaping open. He looks kinda weird like that, in my opinion. He's whispering something in another language that I think I recognize, but am not completely sure exactly what it is, under his breath, and is glaring at Mama. Mama is shaking her head violently, as if to tell him to shut up.

The guy then says something in slightly accented English. Just one word. "Alfred…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Three guesses as to who the guy hairdresser is. Whoever gets it right will have a future chapter (maybe the next one, but more likely the one after that) dedicated to them. Or something like that. I haven't really decided yet.<strong>

**Once I get enough responses (I'm thinking… somewhere between 3 and 5), I will post the next chapter. That chapter will contain the answer. If you guess after the next chapter is posted, then obviously I won't count it, because I have no way of knowing if you just skipped ahead to the next chapter to find out.**

**The girl hairdresser (the one doing Lexi's hair) should be fairly obvious, too. Think about it: her name is "Lizzie", she's a little bit older than Arthur/Alice and Matthew, and she wears a flower in her hair. Now, who in the series displays all of those characteristics?**

**I'm not 100% sure, but I have a suspicion that the next chapter will be third-person, from Alice's point-of-view. That way, all of you will know, but I still have a chance of keeping Lexi in the dark about this whole thing. I know, I'm evil. **

**And, yes, I know. Short chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I can make no promises. It's really sad when you're only … wait, how many chapters long is this so far? … Meh, never mind. Anyway, I'm sort of running out of ideas. I'll try to continue up to the end, but please be warned that this story may end abruptly. Thank you for your patience and your continued reading of this story.**

**Oh, and just to let you know, if you take out who the hairdressers were, something remarkably similar happened to me and my sister when we were nine/ten years old (I don't remember how old we were, but it was right before fifth grade). We'd been growing our hair out since, like, first grade, and one day we just got so tired of having long hair (my hair was long enough to tuck into the waistband of my skirt or to accidentally sit on it...) that our Aunt Peggy took us to a hair salon (I'm pretty sure it was Supercuts or something like that). My sister got her hair cut to, like, her shoulders, but I got a cut just a little bit longer than Lexi did.**

**Ack, one more thing:**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**(1) poppet - British slang - something along the lines of "dear" or "darling"; some cutesy nickname you'd call a kid if you were British**

**(2) Kedves - saying the language would be counterproductive to the contest - translates to "my dear"**


	10. WTF Is Going On Now?

**Hello, all my lovely readers! I would just like to take the time to apologize for my bitchiness in my Author's Notes for the last chapter. Y'see, I was afraid I had seriously injured my ankle – it was so bad that I couldn't move it and could barely walk. But everything's all better now. The only problem is that now I'm probably gonna be PMSing (my period should be starting soon, I think, but I don't know for sure because it's never been that regular). It doesn't really help that I'm pretty tired, too. But I will do my best. Thank you!**

** Oh, and remember how I said at the end of the last chapter that this chapter was probably gonna be from Arthur/Alice's point-of-view? Well, I decided to actually try that. I think it'd be fun. But it'll probably be third-person (I write the beginning Author's Note before I start writing the chapter, so sometimes what's in the Author's Note is completely different from what is actually written.)**

** And, guess what? I got accepted into UCONN, my third-choice school. It's the only one I've heard back from so far. I will let you know if I hear anything else, okay?**

** DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing used in this story. I probably don't even own the idea … I'm pretty sure I've seen something sort of like this before.**

** Finally, this chapter is dedicated to those of you lovely readers who correctly answered my question: Cupcakinator and Yancha Kitsune. Another person answered the question half-right: BloodsuckerHater.**

"Alfred…?"

The stupid frog just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? Alice grinded her teeth. Lexi looked so confused. Was there any way she could salvage the situation, keep Lexi in the dark for even a little bit longer?

Francis was looking at Alice now, too. "_L'Angleterre_, what is going on? I have barely seen you at all these past couple weeks." He walked up to Alice and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Alice blushed and pushed Francis away. Then she whispered, "Stupid git! There was a reason for that!"

Francis just ignored her. "And why is _l'Amerique_ so little? And he looks like _une fille_ in those clothes… Did one of your spells backfire again?"

Alice blushed even harder. "Of course not! I'm not that stupid." Then she muttered under her breath, "The spell was meant for you, anyways."

Francis tilted his head to the side. "What was that, _ma chere_? Did you say something?"

Alice, whose face could not get any redder, she was sure, nevertheless felt her face heat up again. "N-no…"

Francis walked forward a bit and tilted Alice's face towards his. "Am I making you nervous, _l'Angleterre_?"

Alice shoved Francis' hand away. "Stop that. You're scaring her."

Lexi stepped closer to Alice. "Mama, who is this? How does he know you? And why does he keep callin' you 'Long-gel-tare' **(1)**?"

Alice took Lexi's hand in hers gently. "It's nothing to worry about, poppet. This is … the brother of one of the friends I was staying with. His name is Francis." Here, she glared at him to keep quiet, hoping that Lexi wouldn't notice.

But, of course, Lexi's face was tilted up towards Alice's, so she saw her 'mother's' expression. "Are you mad at him, Mama? What did he do?" She looked at Francis, who was looking at Alice in confusion, and then looked back at Alice.

Alice blushed. "I'm not mad at him, honey. He didn't do anything." She patted Lexi's hair. "I like your new haircut. A-are we ready to go?"

Lexi shook her head. "Vicky still needs to get her hair cut. I convinced her to get her hair cut to shoulder-length. Wouldn't she look pretty like that, Mama?"

Alice nodded distractedly. "I suppose she would. But then we're leaving, alright?"

Lexi nodded and skipped back to her seat, so she could keep talking to Lizzie.

Francis still just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "I demand to know what is going on, Alice. I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Alice quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working, **frog**?"

Francis frowned and snapped his fingers. Another girl, this one with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail, ran up and took over on Victoria's haircut. Then he smiled at Alice.

Alice grinded her teeth again. "**Fine**. I'll tell you. But can we please do this somewhere a little more … private? I don't need the entire salon hearing about this."

Francis grinned and pointed to a door marked "Break Room". "In here. Everyone's working right now, and lunch doesn't start for another few hours." Alice walked into the room, and Francis followed, closing the door after them. "Now talk. Don't leave anything out."

Alice sighed. "It's a long story. You know how you always manage to sneak into my England house without my permission?" Francis nodded. "Well, I perfected a spell that I was going to use against you the next time you did – I set a trap and everything."

"And what was this spell supposed to do?" Francis asked.

Alice blushed. "Turn back your biological clock to give you the appearance of a ten-year-old. Then block your ability to change genders, leaving you as a girl. For you, that means you would be stuck in the body of a girl for the next sixteen years. I was planning on raising you to have proper manners, so that maybe you would stop trespassing into my territory after you returned to normal.

"But it backfired on me – Alfred snuck into my house after I had set the trap, and he was hit by the spell instead of you. For a week, I raised her – in this form, her name is Lexi – at our old house on the Canadian-American border, but then, two days ago now, she got a terrible fever. It kept rising higher and higher, and I didn't know what to do, so we took her to the hospital. They took some brain scans, to make sure she was alright once they got her fever down, but she seems to have lost all memory and sense of who she really is – she honestly believes her real name is Alexandra Marie Kirkland, and she has no inkling of her status as a Nation.

"Once we got back to the house, though, she started 'remembering' things that never happened – she 'remembered' having a golden retriever named Daisy, and she 'remembered' taking piano lessons. I'm pretty sure that's a side effect of the spell, but I'm not completely sure."

Once it seemed like Alice had told all she was going to tell, Francis spoke. "And … how do _Mathieu_ and _Victoire_ fit into this? And why was I not informed?" He actually looked rather … hurt by this.

Alice started explaining once again: "I called Matthew within two hours of Lexi's transformation, so that he could help me. Then, we didn't want Lexi to be lonely, so he called Victoria in so she could have a playmate."

Francis stepped a little closer to Alice. "And what does Lexi think is happening? She called you 'Mama' earlier, but even she must be able to tell that you are simply too young to be her biological mother. Where does she think her 'real' family is?" He stroked Alice's cheek.

Alice blushed. "Actually, she thinks I **am** her real family. The way I told it, she believes that our 'biological' parents are dead, and that she was raised by an aunt and uncle. I am her older sister, who adopted her after the aunt and uncle's 'disappearance', and Matthew and Alfred are her older brothers. Victoria is her cousin. She believes that Alfred is off serving overseas."

Francis chuckled. "One big, messed-up, happy family. And … where do I fit into all of this?" He stepped closer once again.

Alice scoffed. "**You** were actually to have no part in this. What the hell are you doing around here? And what are Hungary and Vietnam doing here? They serve no purpose in this!"

Francis shrugged. "I have always worked here, _ma cherie_. I wanted to keep a close eye on Matthew and Alfred, and I could not do that from Europe. So from time to time, I 'visit some friends' over here. I was growing concerned because I had not seen either Alfred or Matthew, and I was getting ready to go visit each of their houses, to try to figure out what was going on. But you saved me a trip."

By this point, Francis was almost on top of Alice. He leaned forward, and their lips met. Without even meaning to, Alice responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Francis' tongue touched her lips, and she granted it entrance. She could feel his arms going around her waist, touching her butt, and then moving up under her shirt to start unhooking her bra when suddenly…

The door opened, and there was a gasp. "Mama, what are you doing?"

**Ooh, another cliffhanger. You guys must hate me. I'd like to apologize for the long wait… I never actually did get those 3-5 right answers – the last time I checked, there were only 2. But I can't wait any longer to post this.**

** To save space, the part of the Author's Note that was going to be about me and my sister's latest game of Sims3 is going to be in her LiveJournal account. There's a link to it on my profile. She's gonna be the one writing it, though, so I'm not sure how often I'll be mentioned in there…**

** I already have a basic idea of where this story's headed. Just to let you know, I ship USUK over FrUK, but I sincerely doubt there will be any USUK in this story. There might be USUK at the very end (after Alfred's back in his normal body), but it would be just really, really sick and wrong to have it before then (you know, since Lexi sincerely believes that Alice is her biological older sister and adopted mother and all… Yes, I know the double standard about USUK and this, but Alfred and Arthur are not really biologically related at all, so it's okay, right?) **

** Hint for what the future may hold: Sometimes I also ship RusAm… And Arthur is a **_**girl**_** in this story, so technically it would be possible for her to get pregnant, right? (Sorry, but I don't particularly like mpreg. This is part of the reason why I changed the story to make Arthur turn into Alice.) ;) Hope I didn't give too much away, but you had to know there was a possibility, right?**

** Oh, and just to let you know, the above information may or may not actually be used. It all depends on how I'm feeling at any given moment.**

** Finally, NOTES:**

**(1) 'Long-gel-tare' – This is a horrible and absolute mispronunciation of '**_**l'Angleterre**_**'. Lexi, at this point in the story, has little to no knowledge of the French language. She was also not that close to Alice and Francis when he called her that, so she thinks that's what she heard.**

**And TRANSLATIONS**:

**L'Angleterre – French for "England"**

**git – British slang for "idiot"**

**L'Amerique – French for "America" **

**une fille – French for "a girl"**

**ma chere – French for "my dear" – This is the correct way to refer to a **_**female**_**. You wouldn't believe the number of people on this site who use the above phrase to refer to a **_**male**_**. To call a male "my dear" in French, you use **_**mon cher**_**. There are also an unbelievable number of people who either use "ma cher" or "mon chere" for either sex. This is mixing up the two – you use 'ma' only when referring to a feminine noun and 'mon' only when referring to a masculine noun (or a feminine noun beginning with a vowel, for pronunciation reasons). Sorry, but this is a problem that really irks me, since I studied French for 3 years straight.**

**poppet – a term of endearment **

**Mathieu – French for "Matthew"**

**Victoire – French for "Victoria"**

**ma cherie – see above note for "ma chere" – it means essentially the same thing.**


	11. Chapter 11 Name Will Change Later

**I'm really sorry for the delay in uploading the next chapter… I just realized it's been almost 9 months. So, yeah, sorry about that. I'm uploading this during the second week of classes in college. So, since it's been so long, here's a recap of what's just happened: Francis and Alice went into the break room of the hair salon. Alice explained the whole thing with Lexi, and then they started making out. Lexi opened the door and saw the whole thing, and asked what was going on. There you go! That's basically a summary of what happened in the last chapter! Now, on with the actual story (this chapter will be from Lexi's POV once again).**

Mama and Francis the hairstylist have been in that break room an awful long time… I hop off the chair I've been sitting on, right next to where Victoria is having her hair cut off, and walk over to the door I saw them go through. I can hear weird noises coming from the other side of the door. I slowly open it. Mama and Francis are kissing! With tongue and everything! And Francis' hands are going up the back of Mama's shirt! And her bra is slowly slipping off… I have to stop this. "Mama, what are you doing?!" I run over to Mama and push Francis away, scowling at him. "Mama doesn't want to kiss you!"

Francis glares at me. "_Au contraire_, _Alexandrie_. Your _maman_ was enjoying this **very** much." He looks … suggestively (? Is that the right word) down at Mama** (I know that Francis and Arthur are canonically the same height, but I imagine that the female nations are a few inches shorter than their male counterparts)** and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Mama smacks Francis on the arm, then looks at me. "Don't worry about it too much, baby." She blushes. "You see … um … Francis and I are, uh, **together**. And that's why we were kissing like that. Um, Francis has missed me very much, because I haven't seen him since you first got sick… In fact, um, before you came in, I was … about to ask him to … move in with us." **(1)**

Francis looks at Mama in shock. "Really?" Mama nods, blushing even brighter, before turning and glaring at him. He stammers, "A-ah, _oui_, she did just say that." He looks at me and nods energetically, looking rather nervous.

I look at Mama. "Why, Mama? I thought you said that you two were just friends."

Mama sits down on the table behind her, pushing Francis away slightly and swinging her legs a little bit, and motions for me to sit down on the chair opposite the table. "I did say that, didn't I?" I nod, and she smiles from me to Francis and back again. "Well, uh, sometimes, people tell a little white lie, but it's only to avoid hurting someone else's feelings. I wasn't sure how you felt about Francis, so I decided to … not tell you the truth initially, just in case you didn't like him."

I nod. I can see the sense in that. "Well, he seems pretty nice, I suppose. So … when is he gonna move in? Is he gonna come home with us today?" I run my hand through my hair before tucking a few strands behind my ear.

Mama's eyes widen, and she shakes her head quickly. "No, he's not coming home with us today. He'll be moving in after the start of the school year, most likely. There are only a few more days of summer, don't forget." She leans forward and strokes my hair.

I pout slightly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

Mama laughs. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure you'll love this new school."

**Yeah, I'm just gonna end it there. The next chapter will be uploaded either in the next few hours or this weekend. I haven't quite decided yet. College life is difficult to adjust to. Sorry this chapter is so short – the next one will probably be a lot longer. Also, there is a surprise twist, and the chapter will not directly follow this one – there will be at least a week between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next.**

**(1) Yes, Alice will continue to lie on the spot. However, this time she didn't expect she'd have to, so that's why she's stammering like that.**

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS **

**au contraire - on the contrary**

**Alexandrie - Alexandra**

**maman - mother (informal)**


	12. School Uniforms

**Ack, I know. Bad authoress. Been forever since I uploaded a chapter of this thing… I'm sorry. But, as you know, my reasons are listed in various places on this site. Basically, I am now a college freshman with a work-study position and a full courseload. And yet, I have no homework. Like, ever. So that is why I am able to bring you updates in the middle of the week. But I do have to be done this in 3 hours (as in, by 8), or else I'll miss "Mulan". Yes, my dorm is watching "Mulan".**

"Um, Mama? I think there's a little something you forgot to mention about our new school uniforms…" I trail off, picking out a black leotard from the box of school uniforms for me and Victoria. I look at Mama, one eyebrow quirked.

"What's wrong, love? When I was your age, I was at the Royal Ballet Academy, as was Francis. You can't enroll – it's too far away, and it would be too expensive to pull out of this school and bring you over for auditions, especially since I don't know if either of you has taken dance lessons before."

Vicky, who is sitting beside me, speaks up, "I took ballet when I was younger. Lexi never danced with me, though." She looks sadly at me.

Mama sighs. "I was afraid of that. The school you two will be attending is an all-girls' school. There will be academic lessons as well as dance lessons every day. The academic lessons take place in 'block scheduling' during the morning up through about 2 o'clock, while there are two dance classes every afternoon at 3 and 5 pm. In between 2 and 3, you're expected to have a club activity until 2:45, or work on a solo if you have one, and then you're supposed to change into dance clothes and start stretching in time for the first class. The school day ends at 6:45, as each class is 1 hour and 45 minutes, with a 15-minute break in between them. It's called the Children's Academy of Dancing and Stage Training, and it's run by two sisters who were trained at the main branch in England."

I nod. "I guess it sounds alright. What time do classes start, Mama?"

"They start at 9 o'clock in the morning, but homeroom starts at 8:30. That's probably the time when you hear morning announcements or something. They also sent this along with the uniform." She passes a sheet of paper over to me, and I look at it. It reads across the top in pink and black letters "Uniforms", and then there are two long lists, one with "Academic Uniforms" and one with "Dance Uniforms". This'll be fun – apparently I have to change clothes at least three times a day now… **(I'm not going to bore you with the actual details. If you'd like them, they'll be on my LiveJournal blog soon – the link is in my profile.) **"They don't send dance shoes or tights, though, so we'll have to buy you them ourselves. This will be quite expensive, I imagine – 11 pairs of tights each, and 9 pairs of shoes… Especially seeing as you'll probably need new shoes every year, and there's a 10th pair of shoes needed for high-school students. We should probably buy them all as soon as possible, so you'll be ready for the first day of school. Okay, girls?"

Victoria and I nod in confusion. This is a lot of information to take in, all at once.

"They also sent us your class schedules. You may as well learn what you're getting into." Here Mama passes each of us another sheet of paper. Mine reads:

**Monday**

9:00 AM – Prealgebra

10:00 AM – Critical Reading

11:00 AM – Basic French

12:00 PM – Lunch

1:00 PM – Integrated Science

3:00 PM – Ballet

5:00 PM – Hiphop OR Acting

**Tuesday**

9:00 AM – American History

10:30 AM – Language Arts

12:00 PM – Lunch

1:00 PM – Musical Theory

3:00 PM – Tap

5:00 PM – Modern/Contemporary

**Wednesday**

9:00 AM – Prealgebra

10:00 AM – Critical Reading

11:00 AM – Basic French

12:00 PM – Lunch

1:00 PM – Integrated Science

3:00 PM – Jazz

5:00 PM – Musical Theater OR Acting

**Thursday**

9:00 AM – American History

10:30 AM – Language Arts

12:00 PM – Lunch

1:00 PM – Musical Theory

3:00 PM – Ballet

5:00 PM – Jazz

**Friday**

9:00 AM – Prealgebra

10:00 AM – Critical Reading

11:00 AM – Basic French

12:00 PM – Lunch

1:00 PM – Integrated Science

3:00 PM – Tap

5:00 PM – Modern/Contemporary

It doesn't look like too difficult of a schedule, but classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays are so long, and I don't know how I'll manage almost 4 hours of dance a day. But from the looks of it, on Mondays or Wednesdays, I might only have 2 hours of dance and 2 hours of acting. Musical theater and hiphop must be electives, and you must have to choose one of them… You just have acting whenever you don't have another class. But I figure it can't be too bad, can it? I mean, I'm going to learn how to dance, so the things they'll be teaching us must not be that difficult… Or at least, I hope not.

**Gah, bad authoress. I apologize whole-heartedly for apparently abandoning all my stories. As you can see from my profile, I'm just going through a lot right now. I'm doing my absolute best to write new chapters, but as previously mentioned, I need to work out the kinks first because right now they're all complete shit. Thanks for sticking with me, though! *blows kisses to the readers* ~ KyoXTohru1**


End file.
